Earwig
|-|Idea= Earwig is a feisty little thief, coward dude that has gotten his tail bitten off a few more times than once. *Thief *Kleptomaniac *Short tempered *Tiny little dude *Says "DUDE" Way to much *Always stealing keys for some reason *Father is in prison for life and his mother got killed in an accident *Acts crazy and rambunctious *Always acts pretty silent when a dragon he doesn't know is around, but usually flashes his smile when they look at him *Depressed ever sense mother died *Wants to break his father out of jail due to desperation and loneliness that he tends to bottle up inside *Has a friend... Still developing them *Quite skillful in chemistry but calls himself an alchemist *Has had a few misdemeanors before *Has had a bounty on his head ever sense he stole something very precious //cough// Animus object //cough// "HEY!! Look at my face." Earwig.png|Doodle by me He needs a name.png|Original adopt is a drawn outline by Cactushugger that was colored by XxxIcestarxxx @earwigfr.png|By QuickDragon!! TY! Earwig-0.png|By QuailWhisker!! TYT! When Thinking goes Too Far.png|Earwig pondering life's mysteries by Verglas!! TY! He been playing too much minecraft.png|OMG another minecraft reference!? By Fawnspots!! TY! Earwig.pixel.png|By Verg!! TY! ^^ Earwig.jpeg|By Element! TY!! Earwig but better.png|What I imagine Earwig would look like as a human. Art created on Picrew I'll organize these thoughts later on... |-|Page= __NOEDITSECTION__ Gonna work on this boy some more... This character belongs to InterGalacticFly! Pls do not touch! "What use is a friend if they'll only end up getting you dead?" Personality Cheeky and misguided, a young dragon with a heartfelt tale and a ugly future. Earwig is not a dragon most find objectively ill willed, he just does what he likes for the most part. That choice just so happens to come between a dragons wallet and his next meal. His poor choices are usually overlooked by the public eye as he lives in the parts of the scorpions den where if you tried catching every criminal there you'd be working till the day you died. So his bad habits and thievery thrive here. All Earwig has to do everyday is keep up is his speed and his dexterity. He knows very little about the world outside of the desert and holds a strong apprehension towards going anywhere besides it. even when he is well aware of the poor situation he finds himself in. He knows that anywhere besides here he would be an outsider, a freak even. Earwig knows that he is indeed a hybrid, tawny scales, two pairs of wings and all. The friendly faces of the poor souls that he shares his tattered den with give him solace and in a sense he feels at home. He's not the type of character to become bitter or hold disdain to anyone just by how they look. He is a rather open dragonet, trusting most of the drakes that he meets even in the darkest places. He feels that everyone should be given a chance in first meeting but he doesn't believe in second chances. Appearance Not a sharp and dashingly handsome dragonet but he has a charming playful look about him... If you call being covered in plumes of dirt charming. He's a tiny dragon for his age and a fast one at that. His talon claws are smooth with the constant wear of sand and his tawny dust laden scales substantiate this fact. His HiveWing stripes are a bright orange and get lost with the shades of his other scales when he zips past. His eyes, an electric blue, are all passerby's will remember of him. History A dragonet born into poor circumstances. Earwig was hatched in the heart of the scorpion den with his mother looming above him with a menacing but bored glare. His parents weren't the best dragons to be left to the mercy of. His mother, a poorly treated and horribly bored dragoness paid Earwig some attention and care when he was just born but was soon left at the wayside when more problems arose with their house. One of his few memories of her occurred when he had been beat up by the older dragonets living next to them. finding the large lacerations on his chest and face his mother stood guard over Earwig the rest of the next day until the bullies came. When they did she beat them both into bloody pulps and left them without warnings but scars... Earwig isn't sure to this day whether she did that just to ward them off or because she had an excuse. His mother would leave Earwig to his father on his second hatching day though and he never saw her again. His father was a silent and thin HiveWing of low status and lower morale. Earwig didn't get on the bad side of his father and he learned to never ask to many questions. His father was a shady looking dragon even by Earwigs standards but he could tell that he and him were related. He has Earwigs electric blue eyes and orange stripes. Present Gallery Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters